Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis: Chapter 7
Chapter 7 – I enter Cabin Eight My body was numb, I kept on staring ahead of, but all I saw was the beautiful face of the goddess Artemis - the face of my mother. A mother I never realized I had. Chiron tapped his hooves to get everyone's attention, "Luna" he called my name in a strain voice, "Please sit on Table Eight, Annabeth shall help you prepare your things in Cabin Eight." I didn't move, I couldn't breathe. Suddenly a figure appeared beside me, it was a girl with green skin, and green eyes, her hair looked like leaves, "I'm Juniper" she said, "Please, you need to sit down now." She gently tugged me towards the table, I could see almost everyone was staring me down, or looking confused or curios, only four campers looked concerned, Emily, Raina, Annabeth and Percy. "I'm sorry" Juniper whispered in my ear, "Campers are not allowed to sit on other tables except their own, Chiron asked me to lead you. You seemed dazed." We reached the table, I sat in the edge, Raina was an arms length away from me, I felt her tap my shoulder. But I didn't anything but stare down at the silver plate full of golden food. "Please eat" Juniper said before leaving. After a while of silence, Chiron cleared his throat, "Please everyone! Eat!" Everybody started to move, some dig in at their food, others were whispering, some were still looking at me with the same expression, most of them girls. I ate golden food, they were delicious, Annabeth called them ambrosia and nectar, food of the gods. After a moment, I saw Percy stand, scrape some of his food towards the fire, "To Poseidon" he said and returned to his seat. Other campers followed, after a while I was next, I stood nervously towards the fire, I scraped almost all of my food, the scent of the burned food felt so nice, I saw Chiron look at me, his eyes looking strained, "To -- To Artemis." I said, and then hurriedly returned to my table. After dinner, Annabeth helped me prepare my things in the Artemis Cabin. When we entered, Annabeth looked amazed as I had; she said she never saw the inside of Cabin Eight, only the Hunters. The walls were silver, the curtains, the bed sheets, everything - well almost. The beds, tables and furniture were made of hard wood. The cabin had a second floor where the beds were, in the ground floor, the place looked like a resort house. It had a fireplace; beside it were a lot of fur skins, animal head as trophies, silver arrows and bows, hunting knives and some pictures. In the center were sofas, it was silver, the cushions were silver, the flames from the fireplace were sometime flickering silver. Annabeth and I climbed up the stairs, there were a lot of beds, but there was one door in the far side, "I think that's yours. Thalia once said that even she, the Lieutenant, was not allowed. Artemis told her a girl of silver eyes was only allowed there. Maybe she meant you." I went towards the door and opened it, for once, the walls were not made of silver, the walls were made of fine old logs placed side by side, the curtains were still silver though, the bed was the same design as the rest outside, there was a small fountain beside the window, a beautiful young girl with flowing hair carrying a jar was in the center of the small fountain, from the her jar came out - not came as quite a shock - silver water. Beside the fountain was a miniature treasure box; inside them were golden coins - drachmas, as they call it. "What's this for?" I asked. "Iris-messaging, I guess." she answered, looking at the room as if she was analyzing how it was made. "Iris-messaging?" "You put on golden drachma inside the waters, and you call on the goddess Iris of the rainbow. Then you get to see the person you are asking for. But you have to give the name and address." I nodded, I'd be using that one day, but for now, I'm not sure. "Hey Annabeth" I called as Annabeth looked outside the window, "Why was everybody looking at me like that?" "Like what?" she answered, but didn't move. "Like they were shock to death, or they were about to cut my head off." Annabeth gave off a small laugh, "Probably because nobody expected, not even Chiron that Artemis was going to claim a child." There was complete silence. "But when you say that some kids were about to cut your head off, maybe because they're jealous. Some kids, before they were claimed, imagined they were Artemis' child, but they had the same answer, Artemis is a maiden forever. I must say, your father might've been a great man for Artemis to create a child out of a man's last breathe." I didn't speak. Annabeth sighed, "I'll be going now." "Why isn't Percy with you?" I asked. "He's outside" she shrugged, "Boys aren't allowed here." I nodded. "Good night then." She smiled and patted my back, "If you need anything, Luna. I'm here, Percy is too, so is Chiron, and not all campers are like that. I think the Apollo kids have your side as well, they are your cousins." Right, Apollo and Artemis are twins. Brother and Sister. That makes Raina my cousin. "Thanks Annabeth." I sighed, "It's just that, I never expected this, I never expected to have living mother, or a goddess for a mother who was suppose not to have children for that matter." "You have your mother's spunk, I must say." "You met Artemis?" She nodded, "Quite frequently, but my first meeting with her was when I was just a kid." I nodded, "I see." "Your mom is brave and amazing. You should be proud." I nodded, but didn't say anything. I wasn't feeling to say anything at all. Annabeth stood up and sighed, "G'night then, Luna. See you tomorrow." She was about to close the door when something jagged my memory, "Hey Wait!" She turned, "What did she mean about... umm... Thalia? and umm... these Hunters?" "Thalia is the Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis; they are your mom's maidservants, your mom's companion during a hunt." "So, they're coming here?" "Yes, tomorrow, at Sunset." "Right." "Don't work yourself up, Luna. The Hunters are friends. Good Night." She closed the door. I can hear her footsteps running down the Cabin. I went towards the window, I saw Percy sitting with a dark haired boy, when Annabeth came out they stood and talked, I couldn't hear them but I had a feeling I knew what they were talking about. They were talking about the only demigod who has entered the Cabin of Artemis not as a Hunter, but as a daughter. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 11:07, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis Category:Chapter Page